FBI
by Maaiy
Summary: "UA. Onde Derek Hale é um agente federal secreto que acaba de descobrir que seu marido é um Hacker Anônimo trabalhando para a oposição. Mas... O mesmo aparentemente não sabe disso. Ein?"


Teen Wolf AU - FBI

Par: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski.

[Rated in NC-18] (Inapropriado para menores de 18 mas pff, vocês vão ler do mesmo jeito.)

N/A: Eu adorei essa fic.

* * *

Derek teve vários momentos em sua vida que valem a pena relembrar, mas duas delas foram as mais marcantes.

A primeira veio aos seus 28 anos quando foi promovido como agente federal secreto do governo. Obviamente, ele não tinha como fazer uma festa ou algo do tipo, mas teve uma pequena celebração. Sua irmã e seu namorado eram tudo o que ele queria, mas ele conhece ambos o suficiente para saber que três pessoas nunca será o bastante, então quando ele adentrou seu apartamento e viu vários de seus amigos com caixas de bebidas e pizzas, ele não se surpreendeu tanto. Derek não conseguiu tirar o sorriso bobo de felicidade do rosto, e muitos se perguntaram se ser promovido para um diretor empresarial era tão satisfatório assim.

O segundo momento mais marcante de sua vida foi seu casamento.

Veio não muito tempo depois da promoção, e ele teve de pedir permissão do governo antes mesmo de comprar as alianças, mas valeu a pena. Derek pediu a mão de Stiles Stilinski em pleno verão. Eles estavam em uma viagem, aproveitando as férias na Itália, quando Derek abraçou-o por trás em frente á janela de uma balsa alugada, á luz de velas e aromatizante de morango no ar. Stiles o chamou de grudento e disse que ele estava agindo mais estranho e romântico do que o normal, sorrindo como um bobo porque ele sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. E quando Derek tirou a caixa vermelha de dentro do bolso ele começou a rir.

Seu namorado era a pessoa mais inteligente e bem-humorada que Derek conhecia, e ele se perguntava como podia ser tão sortudo. Mesmo tendo que remarcar seu casamento duas vezes por causa de suas missões secretas, Stiles só dava de ombros e obrigava Derek á compensar com sexo. E enquanto Derek provar que o ama, Stiles nunca iria abandoná-lo.

Eles se casaram no final. E Derek era um bastardo sortudo por poder dormir e acordar com uma pessoa tão maravilhosa e cheirosa, porque Stiles tinha uma mania estranha de criar suas próprias colônias, - e mesmo que isso irrite Derek em algumas ocasiões ele adorava quando no final seu marido aconchegava-se em seu peito cobrindo-o com essência de café - á seu lado.

Esses sim foram os dois momentos mais marcantes de sua vida.

Isto é, até agora.

Porque aparentemente Stiles tem alguns segredos bastantes... _Marcantes_. Coisa que Derek não esperava, já que em 1 ano de amizade, 3 de namoro e 6 de casamento você espera saber praticamente tudo sobre uma pessoa.

"Pode não ser verdade..." Erica comentou, olhando para a tela do computador.

Eles verificaram 7 vezes. Filtraram e codificaram e todas as vezes o resultado foi o mesmo.

Um agente federal capturou um dos invasores de rede que trabalhavam para a oposição. Eles se autodenominavam Infiltradores, mas não passavam de _arrombadores_. Eles tinham sua própria linguagem de comunicação, e os integrantes do grupo eram Hackers independentes contratados para fazerem serviços específicos. Alguns observavam, outros invadiam e outros faziam a festa com números e códigos, mas todos seguiam regras e eram liderados por outros Hackers com a função de comandar um determinado grupo. Eles recebiam o pagamento direto em uma conta confidencial ou algum entregador contratado. Mas tudo era sempre em anonimato.

O Hacker capturado explicou o máximo que sabia, o que não era muito na verdade. Ele era apenas um estudante de ciência da computação fazendo um bico como suporte de HTML para um dos Infiltradores contratados. Mas ele deu uma informação bastante interessante em relação ao grupo em que seu chefe pertencia. Um número que se codificado corretamente poderia dar acesso é uma página protegida na rede onde estaria a lista de Hakers pertencentes a determinado grupo, onde apenas os próprios tinham acesso.

Ele nos conseguiu o número e foi liberado.

"Claro que não é verdade." Derek retrucou á sua colega de trabalho.

Haviam 7 nomes. Três deles eram facilmente detectados pelos Hackers da organização, mas conforme os mais altos do ranking eram identificados, mais difícil ficava.

Um dos integrantes era da Mongólia, um americano escondido, ele era o mais alto do ranking enquanto outros dois moravam mais perto. Derek deu um rápido telefonema informando os agentes federais mais próximos do local, para se prepararem para a invasão.

"Existem uns filhos da mãe que roubam I.D. de pessoas comuns o tempo todo, Derek." Erica comentou novamente.

"Tem algo errado nisso." Danny informou. "Eu não costumo errar, quer dizer, eu programei meus filtros com esse tipo de código, não esta certo que apareça I.D. falso." Ele deu de ombros, olhando seu oficial. "Acho que seria bom dar uma olhada nos arquivos do seu marido, Derek."

Derek franziu para a tela de computador.

O segundo em comando na lista constava ter o nome de Stiles Stilinski como identificação.

* * *

Chegar em casa foi a tarefa mais difícil. Depois de ter ordenado para que Danny não Hackeasse o computador de seu marido, e ter falhado lindamente, ele arrumou suas coisas e foi embora.

Antes de tudo isso, Derek esperava chegar em casa com seu Stiles vestindo uma calça de moletom grande demais para sua cintura ( que ele sempre roubava da sua parte do guarda-roupa ), e uma blusa velha, folgada e usada, que ele teimava em ser confortável, de meias, usando seu óculos de grau, e com um provável prato de batatas-fritas ao lado de seu Laptop. Essas cenas em sua cabeça não eram nada mais do que puramente adoráveis e Derek tinha que se segurar para não arrancar Stiles do chão e levá-lo para o quarto em estilo bárbaro em boa parte das vezes, mas agora... Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em todas as possibilidades e mentiras que estariam rodeando sua vida se ele acabasse se focando muito nelas.

Derek era muito exagerado, Stiles gostava de dizer, ele sempre vê coisas onde não existem.

Talvez seja verdade, mas seu marido é, nesse momento, a última pessoa em quem ele pode acreditar.

Quando Derek chegou em casa, Stiles não estava onde costumava estar. Seu Laptop aberto encima da mesinha de café no centro da sala e a televisão desligada. Seu coração estava rápido, a casa escura e nenhum sinal de seu marido.

"Stiles?" Derek o chamou.

"Cozinha!" A voz de Stiles ecoou pelo apartamento.

O que ele estava fazendo lá? Derek arqueou uma sobrancelha, estaria ele esperando com um cutelo apontado? Iria Stiles o matar depois desse tempo todo, só porque eles eram tecnicamente rivais nacionais? Ah Derek, _cala a boca_.

"Ooooi, marido." Ouviu a voz melosa que Stiles fazia quando ele tentava seduzi-lo. O que acontecia mais constantemente do que não. Nunca que Derek iria ter algo contra, claro, porque um Stiles seduzindo era tão deselegante que chagava a ser atraente.

Ele estava apoiado no balcão com uma taça de vinho na mão e com apenas um roupão de banho no corpo. _Isso_, era sedução.

"_Hmmm_," Derek sorrindo largamente enquanto aproximava-se, encurralando Stiles enquanto o recebia com um beijo.

Derek estava tentando seguir um plano. O plano que Erica propôs e Danny concordou. O Hacker iria invadir o sistema de Stiles em menos de 1 hora, por isso Derek tinha que ser rápido e distraí-lo durante esse tempo, mas chegar em casa com essa cena? Com certeza não era ele que estava mais no comando da missão. Se Stiles o estivesse puxando para uma armadilha, Derek estaria morrendo feliz.

Não que realmente esperasse morrer, de qualquer modo.

"Aqui." seu marido o entregou uma outra taça de vinho. "Sei que isso não tem naaaada a ver," ele comentou, subindo e descendo a mão pelo seu peito até sua nuca. "mas eu ganhei uma promoção nesse negócio que eu estou trabalhando agora e parece que subi de cargo." ele riu adoravelmente.

Derek cuspiu o vinho.

"Ah meu Deus, Derek, você esta bem?!" perguntou seu marido pegando um pano de prato usado e ajudando Derek á se sentar.

Obvio que eles iriam fazer isso. Stiles era o segundo no comando, era mais do que certeza que isso iria acontecer assim que seus agentes estivessem pego o atual. Derek era um agente federal secreto então é claro que ele era um bom ator, mas mentir para Stiles sempre arrancava uma lasca de seu coração.

"Isso é incrível." Ele sorriu, terminando de secar o vinho que havia escorrido pelo nariz, o cheiro era forte e ele não conseguia segurar a careta por causa da dor que o álcool fez dentro de seu canal nasal, mas ignorou tempo suficiente para jogar-se encima de seu marido para um abraço.

"Você está legal?" Stiles perguntou segurando a cabeça de Derek com as duas mãos. Examinando algum tipo de defeito.

Derek levantou-o pela cintura até que Stiles não conseguisse mais tocar o chão, e o apoiou na mesa da cozinha. Abocanhando seus lábios antes que tivesse que mentir mais, porque se eles estivessem ocupados ninguém teria de responder mais nenhuma pergunta.

Derek curvou-se. Stiles caiu deitado encima da mesa, descobrindo certas partes de seu roupão por onde Derek não resistiu em deslizar sua mão e apalpar. O clima na cozinha estava começando a ficar quente antes mesmo de Derek se prensar contra seu marido e começar a mordiscá-lo o pescoço, fazendo-o rir entre gemidos.

"Não quer levar isso lá pro quarto?" Stiles sorriu malicioso, puxando os cabelos de Derek até que este pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos.

Derek retribuiu o sorriso sabendo que esse tipo de pergunta ele podia responder sem ter que mentir.

"Não." ele balançou a cabeça, roçando seus narizes e levantando-se um pouco mais para poder ter uma visão geral do corpo deliciosamente disperso á seu dispor. "Gosto de comer na mesa da cozinha."

Stiles suspirou.

* * *

"De-Derek," Seu marido sussurrou enquanto ele havia parado para tomar fôlego. "Acho que ouvi algo."

Derek estava pouco prestando atenção no que Stiles dizia, ainda mais quando seu membro estava completamente submerso nas nádegas macias e quentes do homem apoiado de frente na mesa. Eles estavam parados, recuperando o fôlego para Derek voltar á estocar-se contra Stiles como eles costumavam fazer á anos atrás. Sexo na cozinha foi um dos primeiros fetiches que ambos realizaram juntos, há certas coisas que deviam se manter tradições.

"O que?" Derek perguntou, rebolando seu quadril para começar a sentir novamente a sensação de estar dentro de alguém.

"Eu acho... acho que - ah - que ouvi algo." Stiles apoiou sua testa na mesa novamente enquanto seu marido começava a pegar o ritmo novamente. "Ah, direita." Ele gemia. "Direita Derek, direita!"

Derek o estapeou sua nádega direita apenas porque ele quis.

"Ei!" Stiles reclamou, porque não era isso o que ele quis dizer e seu marido sabia disso. Logo que Derek começou a tomar ainda mais ritmo, estocando, finalmente, mais para a direita, Stiles começou a ver estrelas e gemer ainda mais. "A-e-aah."

Derek via seu marido arranhar a madeira da mesa enquanto sua outra mão trabalhava em seu próprio órgão genital. Stiles ainda vestia seu roupão, mas não incomodava nada.

"Espera." Stiles disse. "Espera esperaesperaesper-Ah." seu marido o apunhalou uma última vez enterrando-se bem fundo, para depois esperar. "_Derek_." Ele reclamou de novo.

O mesmo deu de ombros, sorrindo e nem um pouco arrependido.

"O que houve dessa vez?" Derek perguntou.

"Eu acho que é meu computador." Stiles comentou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, ambos ainda estavam arfando e seus membros doíam de tanta pressão sanguínea acumulada. "Eu devia-A-a-o-o que você- Aah, De-rek!"

Derek o agarrou pela cintura e começou a abusá-lo como se Stiles não tivesse opção a não ser levar todo o prazer que seu marido estava disposto a dar. Derek sabia que barulho era aquele, na verdade, Stiles também deve saber, não exatamente do mesmo modo que um agente federal, mas de alguém que sabe o exato barulho que um sistema se segurança faz quando acaba de ser invadido.

Danny estava hackeando o computador de Stiles enquanto Derek o distraia. Não era esse o plano?

Eles não iam conseguir durar nem mais 5 minutos desse jeito, Derek e Stiles já haviam feito sexo tantas vezes que em algumas das ocasiões era até impossível chegar á um auge juntos, sim, mas eles sabiam equilibrar o clima e encontrar um meio de prazer para que ambos conseguissem ter seu final feliz. Nesse momento, por exemplo, ele estava bem próximo.

Derek só esperava que Danny fosse rápido o bastante.

* * *

"Praga." Stiles o bateu com força no braço, depois de ter recuperado fôlego o suficiente. "Precisava ter sido bruto?" Ele o perguntou indignado, mas não completamente irritado.

Derek estava tão aliviado que ele podia dormir tranquilo por horas. Danny teve tempo o suficiente para copiar todos os tipos de arquivos secretos do computador de seu marido antes deles terminarem o ato. Alivio em dobro, se isso traduz melhor o que ele estava sentindo no momento.

"Eu abri uma garrafa de vinho e você me abusa, o que houve? O romance acabou?" Stiles arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Derek o puxou para um abraço.

"Nunca." Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando-lhe um beijo na têmpora. "Desculpa, acho que sua tentativa de sedução foi super efetiva."

Stiles começou a rir.

"Tá, vai nessa." Ele se soltou do abraço e começou á andar em direção ao banheiro. "Só por causa disso, você vai pedir uma pizza de abacaxi para mim." Stiles fez questão de apontar antes de fechar a porta do banheiro e tomar o que parece ser sua terceira ducha do dia.

Se depender de Derek, ele toma até mais uma antes de dormir. O pervertido ria de si mesmo.

Enquanto seu marido se limpava, Derek não fez questão de disfarçar quando correu para á sala de estar encarando o computador portátil.

Ótimo, nenhum sinal de hackeamento.

Só para confirmar.

* * *

Quer dizer, Derek achava que estava tudo limpo e sem nenhum sinal de invasão, mas aparentemente Derek não sabe bosta nenhuma e quase se engasgou com um pedaço de pizza quando Stiles o perguntou o que exatamente Danny fazia na sua empresa.

Stiles sabia vários colegas de trabalho de Derek, mas obviamente todos tinham sua máscara de profissão falsa.

"Ele é contador." Derek reafirmou, o que ele havia a muito tempo atrás dito. "Você sabe disso." Ele comentou.

Stiles franziu. Olhando incerto para Derek.

"Você não mentiria para mim, né?" Ele perguntou cauteloso, devorando um pedaço de pizza sem tirar os olhos do outro homem á sua frente.

Derek engoliu o que parecia ser o pedaço de abacaxi mais seco do planeta.

Era hora de usar suas habilidades de poker.

Derek olhou seriamente para os olhos super e incrivelmente expressivos que a ciência nunca conseguiria explicar de seu marido e disse, mesmo que seu rim parecia estar sendo acatado com milhões de agulhas, que ele não estava mentindo.

Stiles pareceu satisfeito e voltou a comer, submerso em seu próprio pensamento.

Derek teve calafrios á noite.

* * *

Três dias depois, o agente federal secreto havia sido dispensado durante o dia, então ele estava em casa quando Stiles voltou de seu trabalho na biblioteca municipal com uma expressão séria e indignada no rosto.

"Sério?" ele perguntou á seu marido incrédulo, com uma de suas mãos no quadril enquanto a outra parecia estar segurando sua mochila com força o bastante para ela não acidentalmente voar e atingir a cabeça do outro homem. "Você. É. Ridículo." Stiles o xingava pausadamente. Um claro sinal que uma briga estava por vir.

Derek apenas olhava seu marido sem entender muito o que se passava. Podia ser tantas coisas. Inúmeras. Stiles descobrir sua segunda-vida, Stiles descobrir que Danny não era apenas um contador, Stiles descobrir que Derek havia mentido, Stiles descobrir que havia unhas do pé jogadas embaixo do sofá. Inúmeras, sério.

"Agente secreto, Derek? _Sério_?" Ele começava a ficar vermelho de raiva enquanto o outro parecia estar perdendo toda a coloração. "Não passou pela sua cabeça, ah, eu não sei, talvez um _Olha, Stiles, estou trabalhando para o governo_. Porque eu não demorei nem meia hora para conectar os fatos. Ok, eu achei que era só o Danny. Descobri que ele trabalhava pro governo, mas não desconfiei de nada até invadir o sistema _dele_ e descobrir que VOCÊ É UM AGENTE SECRETO." Ele gritava. Batendo o pé e usando as expressões faciais mais raras que Derek já havia visto. Ele continuou "Quando foi isso? Antes da gente se casar? A seis benditos anos atrás?" Ele gesticulava em minha direção. "Amor, eu não estou bravo com você por ter escondido de mim porque eu _sei_ como organizações governamentais secretas funcionam, meu _pai era um_." Ele apertava a junção de seus olhos como se sua cabeça estivesse doendo, e suspirou. "Se eu pelo menos tivesse algum tipo de sinal eu não teria me metido nisso."

Derek entreviu.

"Nisso?" Ele perguntou duvidoso, porem curioso ao mesmo tempo.

Stiles pareceu surpreso.

"Que?" Ele começou a ficar suspeito de algo "Vocês só descobriram _agora_ que eu estou trabalhando nos Invasores?"

Derek abriu a boca para falar algo, mas seu marido foi mais rápido.

"Dois anos." Ele respondeu a pergunta que não veio. "E antes disso eu trabalhei como Hacker em um grupo de segurança de rede chamado Barreira Verde contratado pelo governo de Nova York que precisava de ajuda contra uma invasão de Crakers nos bancos centrais." Ele respondia tudo o que estava preso na garganta de Derek, se aproximando do mesmo. "Logo depois de nos casarmos eu abandonei essa vida porque achei que seria melhor apenas ser um cidadão normal, com exceção do marido anormalmente-sexy." Eles dividiram uma risada enquanto Stiles se aproximou o suficiente para jogar seus braços pelo pescoço do outro homem no sofá e apoiar-se nos joelhos para uma melhor posição. "E estava tudo indo bem até que nosso aniversário de casamento veio junto com o primeiro filho do Scott e eu notei que um pouquinho de dinheiro á mais na _minha_ carteira não ia me matar." Ele enfatizou sabendo que Derek era bem capaz de obrigá-lo a ficar em casa o resto da vida tendo apenas luxuria se dependesse da conta bancária do outro. Stiles gosta de arranjar suas próprias coisas, muito obrigado. "Eeee ok, talvez as invasões que eu fiz no sistema da biblioteca municipal não me satisfazia mais." Ele deu de ombros.

Derek o puxou para um abraço.

"E agora você é líder de um dos grupos de Invasão." Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Não mais." Ele suspirou, sabendo o que estava por vir. Ele só esperava que não fosse tão tenso como era em sua cabeça. "Eu... Abandonei o grupo essa manhã." Stiles comentou baixinho.

Derek entortou a boca.

"Isso não é exatamente _bom_ para nós agora que podíamos ter um aliado dentro do sistema deles." Curvou a cabeça.

Stiles afirmou.

"Sim, não é bom, mas é um gesto _esperto_." Ele arrancou um beijo rápido de seu marido. "Pelo menos _para mim_." Ele riu.

Derek parecia querer reclamar, com bons motivos na ponta de sua língua. Que... Foram rapidamente devorados.

"Não vamos misturar as coisas, ok?" Ele disse assim que se separaram. "Afinal, eu sou _apenas_ um bibliotecário."

* * *

Final tosco? Final tosco. Eu sei.

De qualquer modo, obrigada pela atenção.


End file.
